housepetscomicfandomcom-20200217-history
Money Sharks
' ''Money Sharks''' is the 22nd arc in ''Housepets!. It marked the introduction of The Milton Ferrets, as well as four humans; Thomas, Celia, Jeeves and Herman Steward as characters. It also establishes that Henry Milton, the founder of Babylon Gardens, had passed away. Characters * Thomas (debut) * Celia (debut) * Probate judge * The Milton Ferrets (debut) ** Keene Milton ** Duke Milton ** Lana Milton ** Pit Milton ** Simon Milton ** Rock Milton * Fox * Keys * Jeeves (debut) * Herman Steward (debut) * Fido * Joey * Rex * Bino * Spo * Daisy Story The founder of Babylon Gardens, Henry Milton, has died. At the reading of the will, a judge reveals that he left his two human heirs, nephew Thomas and niece Celia, a single estate in Colorado to split between them. The remainder of his estate—his industrial holdings and $15 billion in accounts—were left to his pet ferrets—Keene, Duke, Lana, Pit, Simon, and Rock. Thomas and Celia are shocked that all of Milton's money was given to his pets. Word of Milton's death gets around to the other pets in Babylon Gardens. Keys tells Fox that however much money they got, it was far, far too much, as the ferrets start building lots of shiny things. Fox asks Keene, who seemed to have taken over as the face of the estate, why Milton built a middle-class neighborhood. Keene responded that Henry lost the taste for his lavish lifestyle, and was also sick of how many humans treated their pets as toys. So he decided to carve a middle-class neighborhood out of his estate for families with pets. The pets' court-appointed steward, Herman Steward (Lana asked for him specifically due to the name pun), announces that the first public tour of the estate will be pets-only and that one pet will receive a prize at the end. Bino gets other members of the Good Ol' Dogs Club to conspire to get the prize for him. Fido asks Duke about the rules, but Duke is distracted by Spo, who looks delicious to him. Fido thinks it's a test of character, but Duke assures him it is not: he wants to eat Spo. This thwarts their first attempt. Bino cons Joey into dressing as a ferret. Keene and Rock see right through it, but Bino deludes himself into believing it'll put the ferrets at ease. Bino goes to Fox next, but he sees through Bino's plan to use everyone else to get the prize for himself, and flat-out refuses to assist him. Fox says the ferrets, while now insanely rich, are still clearly anti-elitist, and will likely refuse to award the prize to someone who is not genuine. In his next stunt, Bino fakes being in a precarious position. Pit tells Keene that Bino had been trying various schemes all during the tour to get the prize. Rex accidentally drops Bino from several stories. Bino awakens in the hospital three days later with a fractured spine and smashed rib cage. He asks what happened to the prize. It turns out Daisy won the prize, which was a large sack of money. But the ferrets were going to raise a new pet health fund, and name it in Bino's honor. Bino calls it a victory. Events *The Milton Ferrets; Keene, Lana, Rock, Duke, Simon, and Pit Milton, are introduced, who would become important characters in the main series. *Jeeves, Steward, Thomas, and Celia are introduced. *The owner of Babylon Gardens, Henry Milton, passes away and leaves his vast fortune to The Milton Ferrets. Trivia *Each of the Milton ferrets are named after the characters from the show Captain N (with Rock and Pit being nicknames for Mega Man and Kid Icarus respectively.) *In They Pity The Foo Joey tries to pass himself off as the ferret's cousin "Aran" which is a reference to [http://captainn.wikia.com/wiki/Samus_Aran Samus Aran], who was a character in Captain N but had never appeared in the cartoon. Category:Comics Category:Story Arcs Category:2009